Ice
]] Ice is a comparatively rare gameplay element in the Metroid series. Composed of frozen water like in the real world, it is mostly found in sub-zero locations, such as Phendrana Drifts, Arcterra and the Cryosphere. A similar substance is found in the Phazon Mines, called Frigidite. As an environmental feature In Metroid Fusion, ice is purely for cosmetic purposes to distinguish Sector 5 from other zones, though the area's extreme cold could harm Samus prior to obtaining the Varia Suit. Ice was also used to keep the Ridley clone's corpse preserved in Sub-Zero Containment. Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and Metroid: Other M made ice a more prominent part of the gameplay, as ice walls blocked off upgrades in Phendrana (requiring the Plasma Beam, or rarely, other weapons) in the former, and both games had stalactites hanging from the ceiling that could be dropped to kill enemies and create platforms via Missile explosions. In Corruption, Reptilicus are seen frozen throughout Bryyo Cliffside in ice, which was caused by Rundas. A bridge of ice is also present in Gateway Hall. Underwater sections of Phendrana also contain fish frozen behind ice walls in the caves. In Metroid: Samus Returns, ice can be seen in some rooms of Area 7, likely added there by the Chozo to make their Metroids easier to control. In combat ]] Samus often uses ice in her attacks. The Ice Beam is one of the most useful and potent weapons in her arsenal, and is essentially the only way to destroy the titular Metroids. Their vulnerability to ice also drove much of the plot for ''Other M, as all hatched Metroids with the exception of the Queen Metroid's offspring were genetically altered to have this weakness removed. Beyond the Ice Beam, Samus has also equipped herself with the Ice Missiles, with a similar effect. The Ice Spreader is the Charge Combo for the Ice Beam in Prime, and spread a large wave of ice impacting many things. The Diffusion Missile in Fusion overwrites the Ice Missile upgrade and when it impacts it spreads a wave of ice that freezes over enemies. Both the beam and missiles can freeze enemies solid into blocks of ice, allowing Samus to use them as platforms or shatter them instantly. Other M deviates from this tradition by having enemies freeze over realistically. For example, Metroids fall to the ground frozen everywhere but their talons and struggle, unless killed, to break free. Fellow Bounty Hunters Noxus and Rundas use ice in their attacks as well, with Noxus wielding the Judicator and Rundas being capable of spawning ice to "surf" on as well as creating shields and projectiles out of the substance. Metroid Prime shifts between elemental forms. In its ice form it can fire a freezing beam that encases Samus in ice until she jumps or Bombs repeatedly, and can also summon slow-moving ice balls to hover toward her. It is also capable of launching freezing waves of ice in any form. Thardus, like Metroid Prime, is capable of firing an ice beam as an attack against Samus. Some ice attacks, such as the Sheegoth's ice projectiles or the Dark Beam can freeze Samus and cause her a small amount of damage, although she is easily able to break free. The Federation Force in Metroid Prime: Federation Force also uses ice in their attacks via an item known as the Freeze Shot. In Fusion, Samus can be frozen by the SA-X's Ice Beam until she reacquires her Varia Suit, allowing the Blue X to heal her in Sector 5's environment. The aforementioned Ice Beam will still deal massive damage. It is only when she absorbs the Core-X of the SA-X that she regains her general immunity to ice. Gallery Extreme cold.png|Ice in Metroid Fusion MSR Area 7 Frozen.jpg|Ice in Metroid: Samus Returns Category:Tallon IV Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Area 7 Category:Cryosphere Category:Sector 5 Category:Arcterra Category:Bryyo Ice Category:Excelcion Category:Substances Category:Obstacles